1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to blending machines of the type designed to reconstitute a concentrate by diluting the same, and more particularly relates to such a machine wherein the force of the flow of the reconstituting liquid drives the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for blending a concentrate and a liquid, such as water, are ubiquitous. However, the known machines incorporate extensive electronic circuitry to accomplish the desired result. Typically, timing circuits are provided to start and stop universal motors that are connected in driving relation to concentrate and reconstituting liquid pumps. Accordingly, the concentrate and liquid are mixed in varying proportions as determined by the length of time their respective pumps are operating.